Just say it!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Se aproxima un baile escolar, y es el momento adecuado para tomar valor e invitar a esa persona especial, lo quiera o no. UkUs/UkMéx/UsMéx AU humano. Gauken. Dedicado a kawaiikirkland. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? n.n Esperemos qué bien.

En esta ocasión, y más que nada porqué han estado ocurriendo muchas cosas negativas acá, les traigo este nuevo fanfic, el cuál sólo se me ocurrió de repente.

La canción _"Do You Love Me (Now That I Can Dance)"_ de **The Contours**, es usada por _Alfred F. Jones_, y para la trama de este fic sin fines de lucro, sólo para bailar y pasar un buen rato. ¡Y qué viva el rock 'n' roll! xD

Va dedicado especialmente a_** kawaiikirkland**_, ya qué estoy muy segura de no tener muchos contactos qué les guste el usuk/ukus, ese mero. Bueno, si hay alguien más, pero no me sé su cuenta aquí en Fanfiction, por lo que le pido una sincera disculpa, ¿ok? xD

¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! ;D

* * *

**Just say it!**

_**Capítulo 1:**_ ¡Sal conmigo!

Los bailes escolares sólo significaban una cosa: tener pareja para asistir...

Y segundo, recordarte qué eres un perdedor ante los ojos de los demás si no tienes pareja...

¡Ah, así de simple es la vida! Y apesta...

En lo personal, hay a quiénes eso de conseguir pareja para el baile no era la gran cosa, y no era porqué ya tuvieran una, simplemente no les importa ni iban al evento. Y ya, no necesitaban alimentar su ego apareciendo con la ropa más genial o a la moda, conducir un lujoso auto, ni salir con la persona más popular de la escuela...

A menos qué alguien te estuviera siguiendo y rogando para qué fuesen la pareja de la noche, y quién sabe, hasta el rey y la reina del baile...

O el rey y el rey, y las demás posibles combinaciones qué pudieran resultar, ¿qué? ¿No creen en la igualdad de géneros?...

En fin, esta es una de esas tantas historias, qué recorren el pasillo escolar, cargando con libros y cientos de copias para un trabajo...

- **_JOSEPH!_**- Salió de un bote de basura, tirando el contenido del mismo en el suelo.- **_COME WITH ME TO THE SCHOOL DANCE! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

Llevándose una mano al pecho, inhalando aire con rapidez para tratar de tranquilizar su acelerado pulso, el mexicano sólo tenía una respuesta para el rubio de ojos azules...

- **_¡MALDITO, GRINGO LOCO!_**- Y comenzó a corretearlo por todo el pasillo, olvidándose por completo de sus cosas y la siguiente clase.- **_¡*MEOW*! ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO, ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA!_**-

-**_ AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**- Y así Alfred F. Jones, también conocido por todos como el _Gringo loco_, cortesía de José María Itzae Infante García; salía disparado con el mexicano pisándole los talones, y con una segura detención para la tarde.

**.~o0o~.**

**_- Buenos días tengan todos. Estos son los anuncios matutinos.-_**

Anuncios matutinos, nunca pueden faltar, principalmente si necesitas concentrarte en algo importante, qué no tenga qué ver con la clase, claro. O qué necesites cinco minutos más para dormir otro ratito...

***TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP***

Unas pisadas, seguidas por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose abruptamente y un gemido por un empujón, llamaron la atención de todos, quiénes voltearon a ver las bocinas como si tuvieran pantallas integradas, menos Heracles, ése aún seguía dormido, soñando con gatos otra vez...

- _**JOSEEEEEEEPH!**_- Se oyó el grito retumbar por cada rincón de la escuela.

- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_- Gritaron todos, cubriéndose los oídos.

- _**JOSEPH!**_- Volvió a gritar el rubio escandaloso.- **_CAN YOU HEAR ME? JOSEEEEEEEPH!_**-

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa?- Dijo completamente abochornado el moreno, mientras Alfred seguía gritando su nombre.

- **_JOSEPH, QUIERO QUÉ VAYAS CONMIGO AL BAILE ESCOLAR!_**- Se echó a reír.- **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! ¡TE PROMETO TRAERTE UN RAMO DE FLORES Y LLEVARTE HASTA TU CASA! COME ON, JOSEPH!_**-

Y avergonzado a más no poder, Chema no se aguantó más...

- **_¡DÉJAME EN PAZ CON UNA *MEOW*, GRINGO LOCO!_**- Le gritó al tiempo qué aventaba un libro a la bocina.

Y ambos estudiantes pasaron tiempo de calidad en detención esa tarde...

- Gatitos.- Sonrió Heracles aún durmiendo, enmedio de los dos.

Bueno, nunca estaba de más la compañía...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Qué hambre tengo, mano!- Se decía el moreno mientras se encaminaba a la fila del almuerzo.- Me comería una vaca entera si la tuviera enfrente.-

El almuerzo, un pequeño momento de libertad de las rejas educativas. Un instante de reencuentros emotivos, chismes actualizados, la chanza de jugar sin un maestro diciendo qué no debes hacerlo en los pasillos, pero más importante aún, echarle algo al estómago...

-_** JOSEPH!**_-

Y ahí estaba, sentado en una mesa solo, agitando el brazo con una estúpida sonrisa, sí, de ésas qué te gustaría tirarle a golpes...

- **_HEY, JOSEPH! OVER HERE!_**- Gritó de nueva cuenta el rubio de ojos azules.- **_I BROUGHT YOU SOME FOOD!_**-

Volteando a todas partes, y ya sin remedio alguno, José María se acercó con su charola vacía, sentándose frente a él...

- ¿Qué rayos quieres, Gringo loco?- Frunció el ceño levemente.- ¿Porqué no me dejas en paz?-

Más el otro no le ponía atención, sacando una enorme bolsa de una famosa marca de comida rápida...

- I brought some burguers!- Emocionado, Alfred comenzó a sacar todo el contenido de la bolsa.- ¡A comer!-

- ¿Y quién te dijo qué yo...?- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que una hamburguesa fue introducida con fuerza en su boca mientras hablaba.- ¡Mmmm, mmm, mmm!-

- I know that you love it!- Se echó a reír al verlo con el rostro azul.- ¡Ten! Aquí hay papas fritas.-

Tuvo qué morder la hamburguesa para poder escupir los trozos, oyendo las estruendosas carcajadas, ¿porqué raoys se había sentado con él en primer lugar? Así qué se puso de pie, con charola en mano...

- ¿A donde vas?- La mirada del rubio cambió a una de preocupación, por lo qué también se puso de pie para seguirlo.- ¿Necesitas ir al baño? I come with you si quieres. Joseph, ¿quieres otra hamburguesa? ¿O un poco de mi malteada de leche?-

- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**- No aguantando más, y sin previo aviso, Chema agarró con fuerza la charola, volteándose al instante para golpear con ella al norteaméricano.- **_¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ, *MEOW*!_**-

Y todo hubiera sido perfecto, sino fuera porqué le pegó con la charola a uno de los más enclenques de la escuela...

- Ah.- Y el pobre chico se desmayó en el suelo de la cafetería.

- You are in problems, Joseph.- Le dijo el rubio de ojos azules, qué estaba a un lado de él.- Poor Raivis.-

- No me digas.- Respondió irritado, y preparándose para lo qué tuviera que enfrentarse.

**.~o0o~.**

Las suspensiones son parte de la vida básica del estudiante común, te enseñan qué no aprenderás nada de ellas, y sólo hacen qué se te acumulen las tareas, los trabajos, y en el peor de los casos, qué tengas que presentar un examen extraordinario si deseas pasar la materia...

- Al menos no lo vi en estos tres días.- Suspiró José María, esperando las indicaciones para el experimento de la clase de biología.

***TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC***

- Teacher?- La cabeza rubia de Alfred se asomó por el marco de la puerta.- Le llaman en la Dirección.-

- Muchas gracias.- Contestó el maestro y dio indicaciones antes de irse.

Todo hubiera seguido tranquilamente su marcha, si no fuera porqué el norteaméricano, Alfred alias el Gringo loco, se metió al laboratorio y cerró con llave...

- **_JOSEPH!_**- Agitó ambos brazos al aire.

- No puede ser.- Se cubrió el rostro el aludido de la vergüenza.

- Ahí te hablan, Chema.- Se mofaron sus compañeros de mesa.

No quería responderle, sabía qué de una manera u otra, iba a ser una tontería. Cuando empezó la música a sonar...

**_You broke my heart _**  
**_'cause I couldn't dance._**  
**_You didn't even want me around._**  
**_And now I'm back, to let you know _**  
**_I can really shake 'em down._**

Se descubrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse sin compañía en la mesa, y al rubio señalándolo, mientras la música seguía reproduciéndose desde el celular del gringo...

- **_¿QUÉ?_**-

_**Do you love me?**_ _(I can really move) _  
_**Do you love me?** (I'm in the groove) _  
_**Ah! Do you love** (Do you love me?) _  
_**now that I can dance?** (Dance)_

_**Watch me now, hey!** (Work, work)  
__**Ah, work it all, baby.** (Work, work)  
__**Well, you're drivin' me crazy** (Work, work)  
__**with a little bit of soul now.** (Work)_

_Alfred tomó el mechero de la mesa del profesor, en lo qué alguien más corría a cerrar la llave del gas para evitar qué todos salieron volando en pedazos..._

_**I can mash-potatoe.** (I can mash-potatoe)_  
_**I can do the twist.** (I can do the twist)_  
_**Now tell me, baby,** (Tell me baby)_  
_**do you like it like this?** (Do you like it like this?)_  
_**Tell me.** (Tell me)_  
**_Tell me._**

_**Do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_**Now, do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_**Now, do you love me** (Do you love me?)_  
_**now that I can dance?** (Dance)  
**Dance.**_

Si no fuera suficiente con el estadounidense bailando, un par de sus compañeros, al fondo del laboratorio, empezaron a bailar también...

- ¡Luego pones una cumbia!- Se escuchó una sugerencia.

_**Watch me now, hey!** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, shake it up, shake it.** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down.** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, little bit of soul now.** (Work)_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._

_(Work, work)_  
_**Ah, shake it, baby.** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, you're driving me crazy.** (Work, work)_  
_**Ah, don't get lazy.** (Work)_

Se arrepintió de lo qué había dicho anteriormente, sobre lo de no verlo en esos tres días. Eso hubiera sido preferible a lo qué estaba ocurriendo en el laboratorio en esos momentos...

- ¿Porqué no me tomé toda la semana?-

_**I can mash-potatoe.** (I can mash-potatoe)_  
_**I can do the twist.** (I can do the twist)_  
_**Well, now tell me, baby,** (Tell me baby)_  
_**do you like it like this?** (Do you like it like this?)_  
_**Tell me.** (Tell me)_  
**_Tell me._**

**_Ah!_**

_**Do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_**Now, do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_**And do you love me?** (Do you love me?)_  
_(Now, now, now)_

***CRASH***

Alfred aventó el mechero por una ventana, y al ver el esqueleto del cuerpo humano, lo descolgó y comenzó a bailar con él al ritmo de la canción...

- ¡Gringo loco!- Gritó Diego en lo qué la mayoría se echaba a reír y tomaban video.- ¡Mostrale a ese esqueleto cómo mover la cadera!-

- ¡Diego!- Gritó rojísimo del rostro el moreno al argentino.- ¿Qué cosas dices?-

- ¿Qué?- Le respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.- ¿Vos no querés verlo bailar con un muerto?-

_**Hey!** (Work, work)  
__Boom, boom, boom, boom. _  
_**Ah, I'm working hard, baby.** (Work, work)  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._  
_**Well, you're driving me crazy.** (Work, work)  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._  
_**And don't you get lazy.** (Work)_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._

_(Work, work)_  
_**Ah, hey, baby!** (Work, work)  
Boom, boom._  
_**Well, you're driving me crazy.** (Work, work)  
Boom, boom._  
_**And don't you get lazy.** (Work)_

Para fortuna del mexicano, y porqué traía llaves del laboratorio, el profesor detuvo la canción y tomó del cuello de la ropa al rubio de ojos azules, sacándolo del lugar, quién se ganó otra detención por el alboroto causado...

- ¿Cuánto falta para terminar la prepa?- Preguntó acongojado el moreno.

**.~o0o~.**

Pero siempre en esta vida, existirá alguien qué no está de acuerdo en la igualdad de géneros, aunque en este caso no es el punto. Por lo qué tomó la decisión de ponerle un fin a todo ese barullo. Escribió una nota, cuidando mucho qué no se supiera quién la mandaba, y la depositó en el casillero del mexicano...

- ¿Y esto?- Se puso a leer en voz alta la nota, ya qué podía ver de quién era, a pesar de que el nombre ahí escrito estaba rayoneado encima...

_"DEL ESCRITORIO DE **ARTHUR KIRKLAND** ALGUIEN MÁS._

_Te espero a la salida de la escuela. A un lado del basurero. Ven sólo y asegúrate de que nadie te siga."_

- No creo que sea del_ Tejón amarillo_.- Se rascó la cabeza el moreno.- Es muy quisquilloso para citar a alguien a un lado de los botes de la basura. Bueeeno, nada pierdo con ir, excepto tiempo.-

Y sucede qué el tiempo pasa más lentamente de lo común cuando deseas qué se llegue la hora de la salida...

- No creo que sea el Gringo loco, tiene otra detención por activar la alarma de incendios... otra vez.-

Llegó al lugar citado, miró a sus alrededores más no había señales de vida humana...

- Tampoco creo que haya sido Pancho, ése buscaría un lugar sin más salida que la entrada, bloqueándola para qué no salga nadie.- Y se sacudió ante el recuerdo.

Diez minutos pasaron, y nadie aparecía. Miró su reloj, comenzando a desesperarse...

- ¡Rayos!- Se quejó el de cabellos color chocolate.- ¿Porqué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo? Tengo tarea qué hacer, y si el Gringo loco se da cuenta de qué aún estoy aquí, se saldrá de la detención para seguirme hasta mi casa... de nuevo.-

Unos pasos lo alertaron, se dio media vuelta esperando qué no fuera Alfred...

- ¡Hola, muchacho!- Lo saludó el conserje, qué estaba tirando la basura.

- ¡Uff!- Soltó el aire contenido en su pecho.- No era.-

Y en la entrada de la escuela...

- **_¿¡EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁ!?_**- Gritaba desesperado.

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
